


Sick fic

by ADotLaurens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, John is sick, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Sick Fic, Theyre gay, Tooth Rotting Fluff, alex is just trying okay, alright im done, cause theyre gay, gay shit, i told you it was gay, johm laurens hates being sick but loves Alexander Hamilton, john and Alex are wearing each other's t shirts, lots of fluff, yes they share a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADotLaurens/pseuds/ADotLaurens
Summary: John is sick and just wants Alex to come to bed for once. Alex is busy writing "hate mail"





	Sick fic

**Author's Note:**

> Here's this short trash one shot of the boys™ Being gay. This is trash and I'm sorry you're even reading it. But feedback and kudos are always appreciated :)

The clock reads 3:42am. I feel like shit. Think about the time you've felt like complete shit and then multiply that by 100. That is how bad I currently feel. It all started with a sneeze and a scratchy throat yesterday. I thought nothing of it. Well here I am now, at 3:43am. coughing, sneezing, and burning up. I haven't slept at all, and I'm dying. This is it, I'm dying, goodbye cruel world, goodbye art, goodbye turtles, goodbye Alexander. 

 

Alexander. I'm sure he's still up, he's always up. Always writing, always busy doing something. He's not in bed though. he's probably sitting on the couch writing an essay, Like always. Or he's writing "hate mail" (as he likes to call it) to Thomas Jefferson and Aaron burr. Maybe he fell asleep on the couch, I should bring him to bed.

 

I slowly pull myself up, and it hurts to move but I wince through it. Once I'm fully sitting up, I carefully swing my legs over the bed with a hiss and pull myself up to my feet. And once I'm up, I slowly start walking towards the couch and lo and behold, Alexander Hamilton is sitting down, laptop in hand, and headphones on, furiously typing. It's definitely the "hate mail". He finally notices me when I stand directly in front of him.

 

"Jack what's wrong? you look terrible my love" he says concerned as he takes his headphones off. He moves his laptop to the side and pats his lap suggesting I sit. I carefully sit on lap and throw my hands around his neck. "I haven't slept all night, I have a fever, I feel like shit." He looks up at me with sad eyes. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better jacky?" He whispers while slowly running his hands up and down my back.

 

I tangle my fingers through his hair and whisper back "come to bed, I don't wanna sleep alone" and I know he'll refuse, but I still try. "I'm busy right now jack." He says sternly. "Please come to bed, it's late, we don't even have classes, it's Saturday." I plead, he sighs. I drop my face to his neck, and lay my head on his shoulder. "You know I like to write messages to Aaron and Thomas at this hour" he says as he moves a curl from my eye. And I huff out a breath. "Please lex, for me." I whisper against his neck. 

 

That sure does it for him because he nods his head and whispers "alright, alright, I'll go." I slowly untangle myself from him, and stand up. Alex quickly shuts off his laptop and gets up. He looks me over really quick and sighs "Johnny, my love you look horrible. Come on, let's get you to bed, you're not going anywhere in the morning." I make a small noise in the back of my throat. We start walking to bed, and Alex carefully gets me to lay down and joins me.I turn to face him, I put my arms around his neck, he puts his arms around my middle.

 

"Alex" I whisper.

"Jack" he whispers back.

"I love you" I declare.

"I love you more" he challenges 

"I love you most" I say with a smile.

Alex laughs, a genuine laugh, I can listen to his laugh all day. His laugh can make my day go from horrible to great. His laugh is what happiness sounds like. His laugh is brighter than a thousand suns. He looks at me, his eyes, I get lost in them. His eyes are perfect. He's perfect. I kiss his nose, and he smiles. "You need to stay in bed for the whole day, but first you must sleep Johnny." He says. "You gotta rest also lex" i say as I start stroking his hair. Alex's hair is so soft, and it smells wonderful. I can touch it all day. I remember when i touched it for the first time, it was like heaven. "Sleep for me, please." I beg, and for once, Alexander nods.

 

"Can, you promise me something before we sleep?" I ask while Alex slides his hands up from my torso to my neck. "Of course" he says sleepily. I take a breath "don't leave in the morning, stay with me. Please." I say slowly. And kisses my forehead. And that's enough. I know he'll keep his promise. I yawn and he mimics me, we should sleep. His hands fall to my sides and he holds me close, I wrap my arms around his torso, and put my head in the crook of his neck. "Goodnight my hamilton." I say into his neck. "Goodnight my laurens." He says into my hair. I quickly kiss his neck and doze off into a soft sleep.

 

Alex's alarm clock go's off. It's 7am. Goddamnit. He carefully untangles from my arms, but I hold him close. "Don't leave. Please." I whisper in his ear and hold him closer. He stays, and kisses my neck. He unwraps his arm and I'm about to protest until I see him pull up the blanket better. "Hey" he says with a smile, I smile back at him. "I love you" he whispers in my ear. I laugh softly. "I love you most" I say with a smirk. And now he smiles.

 

We lay together for what felt like forever. Until i realize I'm hungry and start complaining. "You should eat something light and drink hot tea" Alex mumbles. "I'll make you soup and tea, can I do that for you my love?." He asks in a light tone. And I nod. I kiss his forehead and he untangles himself from me and stands up. I move the blanket and attempt to stand up to go with him. "Hey what do you think you're doing, you need to stay in bed." He protests. I sigh, "I'm going with you, I'll keep you company while you make soup and tea." I say while brushing my fingers through my hair "You need to rest, you can't get out of bed Johnny." He says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I huff out a breath and pull the Blanket back over myself. "Fine, I'll stay here. But be careful." I reply. 

 

He comes back fifteen minutes later with a bowl of hot soup and a cup of hot tea with lemon and honey on a tray. I thank him and he sits back on the bed watching me. I stare back at him. His hair is a mess, it's sticking out in every direction, he's wearing grey boxers and a blue t shirt (my blue t shirt), and he hasn't shaven in days. He looks good. I on the other hand look like a wreck, my hair is everywhere, I'm wearing black boxers and a yellow t shirt (Alex's yellow t shirt), and I look like I've seen hell. 

 

"You look good in my clothes." Alex says in a casual tone, and I scoff. "You look better" I protest. And he laughs a little. I drink the rest of my tea and eat my soup. Alex sure knows how to make canned soup. I eat in silence, and once I'm done I thank Alex again for the soup and tea. He takes the bowl and cup to the kitchen area and comes back quickly. "Can you lay with me for the day Alex?" I ask. And he nods and mutters an "of course jacky." He climbs into bed again and pulls the blanket up, throws his arm around me and pecks the side of my neck. we lay in peace.

 

"I love you" I say as I drift off to sleep again.

"I love you most" Alex whispers.


End file.
